


Avowed

by Merfilly



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-12
Updated: 2009-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just before 'Scar', the episode</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avowed

Every moment of pain is relived when he views the Vipers through his sensors. Every death and reawakening haunts him, torments him with his failure.

Every time he ends the existence of one of them, he experiences what can only be termed euphoria. The kills of the humans mounting, tallying into higher numbers, and the accompanying surge of elation all combine to grant him the certainty that God does exist.

He, the one they call 'Scar' is God's own avenging angel, and he will lead his brethren to victory over the humans.

No matter how many deaths it takes him.


End file.
